


Blue Heart Beating For You (A Detroit Become Human OC Fanfiction)

by FantasticYums



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticYums/pseuds/FantasticYums
Summary: A Detroit Become Human fan fiction featuring two original characters.One, a human nicknamed Spark struggling with the stress of life and keeping it all together. She needs a little help balancing it all and taking care of her mental health.The other an Android model JD427 later named Jay by her, feels a "Spark" in his chest when he first sees her. Will this simple household Android become deviant and learn emotions while helping her with hers?





	Blue Heart Beating For You (A Detroit Become Human OC Fanfiction)

Opening my eyes, I began to survey the room around me. Typical bright white CyberLife storefront I had been located in for 2 months, 3 days, 5 hours, and 55 seconds..56..57.. New customers were eagerly bustling around, searching for the perfect android to suit their needs. I considered analyzing them further but decided against it. Everyone who I had ever scanned and analyzed would never even glance my way. Humans may refer to this decision as a form of superstition, refraining from an action due to a negative outcome. That is, until she caught my eyes. Zooming my vision in, I focused my audio towards her. Her vibrant colored hair and paint stained clothing stuck out from the rest of the customers. She was idly walking around with a salesman trying to find an android to purchase. The salesman wore a slightly disheveled suit and a large fake smile. “Well, as a young woman such as yourself, you may be interested in a child model. They are definitely the hottest trend and a great source of entertainment to have! Maybe help you practice for the future.” stated the salesmen, nudging her with his elbow. I could read her facial features as distaste. Glancing past my section, she searched the store while biting her lip as though she was formulating her thoughts. “No, I’m just a graduate student looking for some help with housework, schoolwork, and,” she got quiet, “therapy”. I felt a strange sensation in my chest at her sudden change of attitude. Quickly, I ran a simple self diagnostic, but everything checked out. She swallowed hard and shifted her tone back, punctuating with a sure smile. "Boy, do I know the perfect model for you!" the salesman winked and led her through the store towards a display of the popular male androids. Most people go directly to this section after entering the store, these androids typically litter most CyberLife adverts as the perfect model. Idly chewing on her thumbnail, she looked up at the models and over towards a blonde-haired RF160. "This is perfect for you. It cooks, cleans, and services it's lady owners- if ya catch my drift." the salesman added, laughing cockily. Unimpressed, her eyes continued to glance around the bright store.

Suddenly, she looked directly at me. I averted my gaze and tried to stand in my default pose, as to not seem suspicious. As she started to walk over towards me, I began scanning her while still making sure I was not looking directly at her. Her name showed as Sophia Stephens, a graduate student (like she stated earlier) with bachelor's degree from a nearby university. Traces of paint not only spotted her clothes, but her hands as well. The colors scanned and listed as Van Dyke Brown, Indian Yellow, and Titanium White- acrylic brand unknown. An portfolio of her popularized artworks sped through my vision. They were all so beautiful and passionate, displaying a variety of colors and themes. However, her more recent works started to appear darker, almost as if there has been a shift that has occurred. Is that why her tone turned quiet and shy whilst bringing up therapy? Aloud, she read my model "JD 427." She gingerly picked up a pamphlet and thumbed through the information. I contain most skills including cooking, cleaning, and most other typical additions and uses. "Oh you don't want it. It's been here for months. There's a superficial flaw on it's head and it has trouble with speed. We're throwing it out soon to make room for the 428s." stated the man. I am apparently defective due to my speech speed regulation problems and the mark on my head. The mark was caused by being shoved off of the stand by a small child, to which I was blamed for not balancing my stance and potentially harming the child. She looked over me pensively before saying, "Well, no need to throw him out- because I'll be taking him!"


End file.
